


Political Marriage Within Rival Gangs: N&S (Epilogue)

by lovelysky



Series: PMWRG: N&S [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Lance (Voltron), One Big Happy Family, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance is 28 now, and when he first met Shiro he was 20… So eight years into the future! It's all fluff and smut. (Welcome to the Epilogue! I wouldn't read this if you haven't read Political Marriage first, but hey... it's your life).





	Political Marriage Within Rival Gangs: N&S (Epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Artist @dtdprod on tumblr for making me a bunch of amazing art for this fic. And the reason I put my Klance fic I'm doing on hold to write this!! http://dtdprod.tumblr.com/post/171750977042/how-do-you-stop-drawing-the-perfect-shlance

Shiro walked into the room he shared with his lover, husband… and friend. 

 

A yawn passed his lips, a soft smile forming at the sleeping forms in front of him. Gently, he laid down beside them. 

 

“Hm? Shiro?” Lance mumbled, trying not to stir their daughter in the process. 

 

“Yeah. Why's Dana in our bed?” Shiro asked. 

 

“She had a nightmare… she didn't want to bother you, so she asked if she could stay in here for a bit.” Lance replied. 

 

“Oh, well… I'll move her back to her bed.” Shiro softly pulled the sleeping girl in his arms. 

 

“Mmm papa?” She grumbled. 

 

“Shh, Dana. I'm going to tuck you into your bed.” Shiro gracefully walked her back to her room. 

 

“What was the nightmare about?” Shiro said, pulling the covers over the girl. 

 

“It was… like I was somewhere else. I don't know. I couldn't find you or mama.” She said. 

 

“Will you be able to sleep? Do you need a drink sweet girl?” Shiro asked. 

 

“I'll be okay. Mama's been lonely lately with you working though… you should go to mama.” She yawned. 

 

Shiro patted her head, “Okay. Good night.”

 

She gave a small smile before falling back into the sleep the nightmares woke her from. 

 

Shiro walked back to Lance. 

 

“So? How was work today?” Lance said, having sit up in Shiro's absence. 

 

“Work was fine. Working to improve the North, and cooperate with the East controlled by the Blades can be taxing… plus your sister. I heard Keith's due soon.” Shiro sighed, going to sit down next to him. 

 

“Oh how nice. What's their number now? His third? He's been a baby making machine since him and Allura had their wedding. I miss when Dana was a baby... She's so sassy since she turned six.” Lance cooed. 

 

“I'm just happy you were able to give birth to Dana.” Shiro kissed Lance's forehead. 

 

“Yeah… I can't say I missed all the surgeries I had to endure, but it was worth it. Me getting pregnant wouldn't have been possible without it… every time when we tried naturally before it we failed. It was harsh, but I won't ever regret it.” Lance leaned into Shiro's shoulder. 

 

“Yeah? You've been on suppressants since you gave birth to Dana right?” Shiro asked, pulling the conversation in a different direction. 

 

“Ah… uh, yeah! Sure have.” Lance averted his eyes. 

 

“Lance. I can smell you. Are you on the cusp of a heat?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Well if you can smell me what's the point of asking?” Lance laughed. 

 

“Worried they stopped working, that's why. You didn't say you wanted to stop taking them.” Shiro stated. 

 

“I know! I was planning on saying something, but the timing was off.” Lance said. 

 

“You know what coming off your suppressants means Lance.” Shiro said, rather pointedly.  

 

“I haven't had a proper heat since before I had Dana. I'm ready. Besides I'm not too worried about being pregnant again... You've been a amazing Father, and supported me through all my anxious moments with my second pregnancy. I'd be fine giving birth a second time, if the gods allow it.” Lance let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

 

“If you really want to go through your heat… Lance,” Shiro held out his hand in a dramatic motion. “Would you allow me the honor of sharing your heat with me?” 

 

Lance laughed. “If it hadn't been obvious you were the one I was planning to share it with… yes, you may share my heat.” Lance put his hand in Shiro's with equal dramatic fashion. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

“Mama? Do I really have to go to down to the  _ South _ ?” Dana drew out the ou sound in South. 

 

“Just for a week baby girl.” Lance cooed, taking a sip of his black coffee, they were sitting on a loveseat in the viewing room. 

 

“Oh… but I wanted to play with Matt.” She pouted. 

 

“Matt just got married to Nyma. You shouldn't bother him too much, besides he'll be here once you get back.” Lance sighed. 

 

“But it'll be boring!” She said. 

 

“You'll have fun honey. Trust me. Plus I want you to see your cousins.” Lance stated. 

 

“No way! I want to stay mama. Can't I?” She said while batting her eyes, small lip pouting. 

 

“No.” Lance didn't want his daughter in the house during his heat. “Who taught you how to do that with your face?” 

 

“Hunk did! He was letting me help cook!” She beamed. 

 

“Oh? Should I have a talk with him?” Lance said. Hunk had been one of the greatest friends during his transition back into the normal everyday all those years ago. Granted it put a bit of a strain on him and Pidge’s relationship… but they were always able to work it out in the end. They never married, but Hunk wore his bondmark proud after he received it. 

 

“No! Don't be mad mama. I won't do it anymore.” She hastily said. 

 

“Hm... Okay.” He took another sip. 

 

“Mama?” Dana asked. 

 

“What honey?” Lance echoed a question with another. 

 

“Can I have a sip of that?” She asked scuttling closer on the couch. 

 

Lance thought for a second. “It's bitter. You have your father's tongue for sweets, so I'm sure you'll dislike it.” 

 

“Bitter?” She pondered. “What's bitter?” 

 

“It just means it's not sweet. Are you still sure you want a sip?” Lance asked. 

 

She squinted her face and thought. Finally landing on her answer. “Yes! You like it. I want to try it.” 

 

Lance laughed. “Okay, here you go.” He handed her the cup. 

 

“It's dark like night time, but the smell is nice. Smells like you mama.” She said, before bringing the cup to her lips. 

 

Her reaction was instant. Her face scrunched up, and she pushed the cup back into Lance's hands. “Bitter! Bitter!” She screeched, sticking her tongue out. 

 

“I told you. Such a drama queen… like father like daughter I suppose.” 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Lance sent Dana off with Hunk, and Pidge to the South. Hunk wanted to greet his family, and was more than happy to accompany Lance's little girl there. (They used the private plane instead of driving). 

 

Lance's heat arrived the day after she left. 

 

Shiro had been running his hands through Lance's hair. “You still sure? I can get the emergency suppressants if you need them.” 

 

“Shiro. I already told you I'm going through with this. Why keep asking? Scared?” Lance sat up, placing himself in Shiro's lap. 

 

“Yes. I don't like having sex with you when there is a possibility of me rutting. I lose myself.” Shiro sighed, a gentle hand cusping the side of Lance's face lovingly. 

 

“You were fine last time. Neither of us were prepared for you to rut, but we both came out in one piece… besides…” Lance kissed the side of Shiro's neck. “I kind of want you to rut. It'll be fun.”

 

Shiro shivered a bit. “ _ Lance. _ ” 

 

“Someone's ready.” Lance pawed at Shiro's hardon, kissing Shiro on the lips this time. 

 

Lance's face was flushed, heat coursing through his veins. 

 

“You're burning up.” Shiro cooed. “But damn… your smell. You haven't smelt like this in years.” 

 

“Quit being sentimental, and start fucking me already.” Lance seethed, desperately trying to unzip Shiro's pants. 

 

Shiro stopped Lance's desperate attempts and flipped him onto his back, Shiro hovering overhead. In a smooth motion Shiro took off his shirt, next he fumbled a bit with his pants. Lance also did his best to wiggle out of his clothes, despite Shiro practically straddling him. 

 

The lovers looked at each other's naked forms. Lance smiled, and let go of a laugh. “How you keep your body so fucking pristine while being in your thirties is beyond me.” His hands ran up and down Shiro's chest. Shiro's hard cock bounced between them, as large as ever. 

 

“It's called a good diet, and a early morning workout routine.” Shiro stated, watching Lance with awe. 

 

“I've been slacking then.” Lance giggled, head moving towards the tip of Shiro's dick. 

 

One hand grasped the hard on with fever, the other rested on his hip bone. A small bead of precum leaked from the slit, Lance let his tongue lick up the taste. Shiro let out a groan from above. Promising sounds, but Lance hoped for more. He began to stroke Shiro. A single steady pace, his mouth working what he could. Sucking away at the salty taste. He moved his other hand down soon as well, fondling Shiro's balls. Small gasps were released from Shiro. At the base of his dick, where his knot would soon form, began to twitch and swell. Not too large, but noticeably there. 

 

Then Lance stopped. Stopped licking, stopped touching. A full retreat. Shiro looked down confused. Lance was smiling. 

 

“If you want to come your going to come inside me.” He stated, breathless. 

 

Shiro smiled back, positioning Lance so he was no longer pinned beneath him. Gracefully he grabbed Lance's legs, “Hold them.”

 

Lance do so automatically, grasping at his legs. 

 

A quick look anyone could see how wet Lance was. Slick pouring out the Omega… a sense of pride hit Shiro like a truck. Lance was his Omega... Lance was this wet all for him. 

 

Shiro placed two fingers against Lance's rim. A small moan left Lance's lips. 

 

Lance pushed back on him. “I'm ready Shiro. Come on,  _ fuck me _ .” 

 

“Lance I need to prepare-” 

 

“I'm in heat Shiro! Just  _ fuck _ !” He cried out. 

 

Shiro thought for only a moment before lining up. A tease to place only the tip inside. Lance goaned. Shiro stilled. 

 

_ I have to do all the work around here!  _ Lance seethed internally. He put his legs around Shiro's waist and Shiro's cock was consumed within flesh. 

 

Shiro let go of a surprised moan, before trying to pull back. Lance had him locked in though, so all he could do is thrust back into him. Shiro gave in at that point, and started to thrust like a crazed person. Hipbones bit into one another, and their scents danced within the now heated room. 

 

“Ah! Fuck… yes Shiro. Gods… fuck me.” Lance cried. “Harder! Please.” 

 

Words were lost on Shiro now though, a primal instinct had taken him over. He was lost to it, and lost in Lance. Lance's beauty rivaled everything in this world. Shiro wanted to say something stoic as the thoughts past, but they came out only as grunts. 

 

Lance could feel Shiro's knot forming. A wicked smile, and a sense of bliss filled him. He loved Shiro, and he wanted to give Shiro everything he could. All because he knew Shiro would do the same in turn. 

 

When Shiro came, spilling into the deepest parts of Lance… He whispered a soft “ _ I love you _ .” 

 

“I love you too.” Lance said as Shiro carefully turned them onto their sides. 

 

♤♤♤♤♤

 

Lance's heat had been passing without issue. Shiro had always been careful with Lance when they had sex, and it was refreshing to not have to sit through Shiro preparing him for two hours just to have sex for thirty minutes. Shiro always avoided knotting Lance since he had Dana too. Lance missed the feeling of being stretched, and stuffed. 

 

“I wonder if I'm pregnant again.” Lance cooed, touching his flat tummy. 

 

Shiro looked over at Lance. Today was the fifth, and probably last day of Lance's heat. 

 

“I won't be surprised with how needy you were for my cock.” Shiro laughed. 

 

“Shut it. Don't get a big head about it.” Lance slumped against Shiro's shoulder. He was wearing one of Shiro's shirts. He had been naked the past few days. Clothes were a hassle. 

 

“Sure, sure… so you say.” Shiro smiled, kissing Lance's forehead. 

 

Lance felt comfortable in the silence that followed. They eventually fell asleep, napping the day away. 

 

When Lance woke up, the bed was empty. He wandered downstairs after slipping on some shorts. 

 

Shiro was found cooking. “Hey babe.” Lance said as he approached. 

 

“Good morning.” He said, before putting the last of his pancakes on a plate. Then proceeded to circle back to kiss Lance. 

 

“More like good afternoon.” Lance giggled. 

 

Shiro looked back towards the window, the sun bright. It must have been around one or two. “You're right.”

 

“Did Dana call?” Lance said, leaning back against the island in the kitchen. 

 

“Yeah. About a hour ago. She misses you, but she's also been having fun from what I could tell. Hunk’s bringing her back tomorrow.” Shiro stated, putting a plate in front of Lance for him to devour. 

 

“How often did she call during my heat?” Lance asked. 

 

“About twice a day, she was bummed at first she couldn't talk to you. I just thought it would be best…” Shiro sighed. 

 

“I appreciate it. She doesn't need to hear me being a sultry mess. Heats give a rather one track mind, after all.” Lance said, before picking up a fork and digging into his food. 

 

“She's getting along with their oldest out there. She's been doing okay… I won't deny I miss my little girl.” Shiro said, putting dishes into the sink. 

 

“You dote on her quite a lot… I fear if she ever gets her heartbroken.” Lance cooed. 

 

“Me? You'd do worse if someone was foolish enough.” Shiro laughed. 

 

“True.” Lance smiled at Shiro. 

 

They made a beautiful family… even through the hardships, the tragedy… they know they'll always have each other. As lovers, friends… and as mates. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment!! I'll love you forever! If you ever want to chat find me on tumblr @voltron-honey


End file.
